Wakaremasu
by Hino Akai
Summary: Separation. Twins endure it once at birth as they are torn apart. Chosen twins must face it again. Rated for violence and death. Follows all twin pairs in FF2.
1. Owakare Mio

I... chanced upon the Crimson Ending recently... And was inspired to post it from Mio's POV... No clue if this has been done before. xX

Warnings: Severe angst; hints of twincest if you're into that kinda thing and look uber uber hard for it, Mio POV, UBER SPOILERS.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame 2 in any way shape or form. Trust me; you'd be seeing so much more of Mutsuki if I did... X3

Again, **UBER SPOILERS. **If you want to finish the game and find out about the ending by yourself, **DO NOT READ.**

**Owakare**

**A fanfiction by Shayde (AKA Hino Akai)**

* * *

'We were born together. But we have to live, and die, separately. I knew this. I knew.'

"Mayu..."

I had trouble finding my voice as I stepped towards my twin. My beloved Mayu. She scared me so much when she ran off in the village... This time most of all... But it was ok. We could go home. We could escape! Itsuki found the way; we were going to use it!

"We'll be together. We will."

I walked slowly. I didn't want to antagonize the Priests standing around us. After fighting the Kusabi, my good film was nearly spent, and I was tired.

'We can't be together forever.'

I stopped. My dear one was only a few feet away now. I have a feeling my eyes were slightly wide as I looked at her. I barely noticed the clanging of the Priests' staves as they hit them against the ground in unison.

'But... with this... we can become one...'

She laid back against the stone pedestal, eyes never leaving mine. What was she saying? What did she mean? I followed her, leaning over my precious Mayu and trying to reach an understanding.

Her hands found my wrists, and with that guidance my hands found her throat.

'So it's all right...'

No. She couldn't mean... Not the sacrifice... No! We were going to get out! We were going to be together forever!

I know my eyes widened as she said that. Then my beloved one was pulling me down, into arms I'd known for forever. Arms that were always there to hold me close when I needed it. Arms that had always sheltered me even as I protected the one I held nearest to my heart. Arms that I always expected to be open to me for all eternity and longer.

'Kill me.'

These words she whispered into my ear, a sick, sadistic imitation of all the times she'd pull me close and whisper a secret, or encouragement, or endearment.

My heart pounded. No... How could she do this to me? How? She was my sister! My other half! The better part of my soul! Did Itsuki feel this way when his own brother put his hands around his neck and pleaded for the sake of twin girls? Twin girls who separated and destroyed this village?

The pounding of the staves throbbed in my ears. How could she do this? Was Sae possessing her again? Was this how Yae felt when faced with her sister's eagerness?

At the very thought of Sae I could hear her in my head. Telling an oblivious Yae that she had been waiting since birth by way of Spirit Stone. Waiting for her twin to kill her.

The staves stopped and I returned to myself. The fluttering pulse beneath my hands was no more.

Slowly... I pulled my hands back... There... There on my sister's lovely, pale throat... A butterfly left by the palms of my hands...

I stared as it glowed, turning into a butterfly like the ones she followed... The ones that lead my dear one into this village... And lead me in after...

The Priests rejoiced behind me, celebrating a success they had been denied for so long.

I almost didn't notice the Mourners approach... until they moved her. Until they touched my darling sister with hands cold and grimy from death. Until they lifted her, swinging her like she was nothing but a sack to be loaded onto a cart. When they released her, I saw the frail body so similar to mine for a second more... and it was gone.

It... It set in then... Mayu... My Mayu... My heart and soul and life... We'd been together since birth... Since beyond birth...

And I killed her.

I shook my head wildly, lifting my hands and staring at them. I killed Mayu with them. I took the life of the one I loved most. The pain throbbing with the beat of my lonely heart was excruciating. An idea occured to me in that moment, and I rushed to the edge of the Abyss.

I thought... I thought that maybe... if I jumped... we could be together again...

But the butterfly stopped me... flying level with my face... and speaking... Speaking in a voice that was Mayu's... but not...

'Thank you...'

"MAYU!"

I watched with a shattering heart as it flew upwards, away from me.

Moments later I was running through the woods, chasing it. I was sobbing, and I knew I should be stronger, but I couldn't. Not with the shimmering butterfly that was my sister so close but so out of reach.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Misono Hill was aflame with butterflies. Somewhere deepin the part of my heart that pitied this village, I was... happy somehow... One of those butterflies was Azami, who helped me free her sister. There was one for every one of the twins who had to feel the pain of being killed by the one closest to them. And they were all free. But... where was my butterfly...? Where was my darling one...? I couldn't tell anymore.

She moved then... Going against the tide of crimson and golden wings... Coming back to me... I reached out...

She touched me... Her wings brushed my fingertips... She was leaving again...

I watched in partial horror, partial sorrow as she fluttered back, leaving me behind as she faded into nothing.

Like I had left her so many years ago.

Without knowing it... I fell to my knees... and cried... criedas she did whenever I left her... alone in the dark...

* * *

This was our favorite bench... Once upon a time...

I stare into the light as my throat burns softly with the butterfly... The butterfly I singed onto my own butterfly's throat when I killed her with only my hands...

_'Didn't we always promise each other...? Together... forever...'_

* * *

Please tell me what you think! 


	2. Jiko Yae

Welcome to the second chapter. This time around we have the 'elder' of the Kurosawa twins, Yae. Expect Sae to come for Sutemasu within the next twenty-four hours if all goes well.

Warnings: Severe angst; hints of twincest if you're into that kinda thing and look uber uber hard for it, Yae POV, different tense form than last chapter, UBER SPOILERS. UBER SPOILERS.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame 2 in any way shape or form. Trust me; you'd be seeing so much more of Mutsuki if I did... X3

I repeat, **UBER SPOILERS. THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER REVEALS A PRIMARY PLOT POINT OF THE FATAL FRAME 2 STORY. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH LEARNING WITHOUT PLAYING.**

**Jiko**

**A fanfiction by Shayde (AKA Hino Akai)**

* * *

Sae's hand is so fragile... It's almost funny that I didn't notice it until now... Now that we're... 

Now that we're running.

Her hand feels so small in mine. So terribly small... Or is it just that I feel so clumsy and huge...?

The path is almost overgrown... People haven't used it in years... My hand tightens around Sae's. I don't want to be separated from her.

We promised. Together forever. That's why we're leaving all we've ever known. I refuse to lose her to a ritual that already took one of my dearest friends.

Mutsuki, your death will not be in vain. Itsuki promised, and I promise too.

We won't let you down.

To me, Sae is the most precious thing in the world. I would never let her die for such a purpose.

Wait... What's that noise...?

'They went this way! The Remaining let them go!'

No! Sae looks at me, fear obvious in those eyes that I've looked into so many times. I'm so used to affection there... It scares me. And it makes me furious at the villagers who have put that fear there. They'll get theirs in time.

'Yae, they're coming for us! Do you think they found Itsuki? Do you think he got away safely?'

Yes dear, I think they found him. No darling, I don't think he got away safely. If I know our father, Itsuki is being locked up even now.

But I would never tell her this.

"Of course he got away safely, and so will we! Come on Sae!"

My beloved sister... It pains me so much to let go of your hand and start running. To be separated in even that simple way hurts so much... Almost as much as your previous willingness to go along with that accursed ritual.

"Sae, run!"

Sae whimpers softly before running after me, not moving as quickly. She has always been more delicate. This almost reminds me of a time in our childhood... I would chase Itsuki when he teased me about maybe liking Mutsuki. Mutsuki would stand there yelling in that quiet way of his for Itsuki to leave me alone. Sae... Sae would try to chase us... She would run after us as best she could... And we would finally stop when she came to a halt and started crying that I was leaving her.

I wouldn't leave you my sweet sister.

I would never leave you.

I will never leave you.

'Yae, wait!'

I look back at my dearest Sae. Her face is flushed, eyes wide as she tries to catch up.

"Hurry up Sae!"

I turn back after speaking. If I didn't, I would probably run into something. That would be bad. Very bad.

'Yae, slow down! Please! Don't leave--"

A scream stops my darling sister's sentence. That same scream chills my blood more than the growing sounds of the villagers behind us.

Sae!

I turn, running back and stopping at the edge of a cliff-like section of the path where the undergrowth and brush have been slid through and scraped through. Heart pounding in my ears and throbbing in my chest, I look over the edge.

"SAE!"

No no no... She fell! No!

It's all my fault!

I have to get down to her!

My poor sister, lain bare and broken at the bottom of a cliff...

But I can't go sliding after...

Hearing the villagers getting closer, I bite my lip.

Oh please let this work... I push a couple of tree branches over the gaping hole where my Sae fell through before running off, intent on finding another way down.

* * *

I swear it's been hours since I started looking... 

It must have been...

My once pristine white kimono is dirty and torn now. My hair is tangled. I must be bleeding from somewhere, because the front of my kimono has a red-brown stain from the obi to nearly my knees..

Wait a moment... This clearing... Is that an indent I see in the moss...?

I look up...

No...

The hole in the foliage...

This is where...

But then...

Where is Sae?

I examine the cliff. Yes, there they are. The marks of someone being lowered down with rope then climbing back up much heavier and with the same assistance.

They found her.

Immediately, I am running again. Back towards the village. Back towards my father. Back towards memories. Back towards the ritual.

Back towards my sister.

Sae, wait for me. I'm coming.

* * *

It's rather odd. 

I'm crying my heart out.

Why am I crying?

I don't know.

It... it just feels like...

Like I've lost something...

But what have I lost...?

Something lingers at the tip of my tongue...

A word.

A name maybe.

Maybe if I could think of it, I'd know why I am crying...

I feel so terribly alone.

What's this...?

Who's that coming towards me...?

He looks very kind...

He reminds me of someone...

A boy...

A boy with hair both white and black...?

No... I must be mistaken...

He speaks quietly to me. His voice is very nice. It's soothing.

I can see myself in his eyes. Funny... I remind myself of someone...

Someone quiet and warm...

Someone very precious...

But now we're moving, and I'm more worried about clutching his hand tightly so he doesn't leave me behind. I don't want him to leave me.

My hand feels so small held tightly within his.

Or does his hand just feel clumsy and huge...?


	3. Oyakusoku Itsuki

Rejoice all ye fangirls! It's the moment you've all been waiting for; the Tachibana boys! Here we have the 'older' of the Tachibana twins, Itsuki the white-haired hottie. -grin- Mutsuki will be uploaded to Sutemasu ASAP.

Warnings: Severe angst; hints of twincest if you're into that kinda thing and look uber uber hard for it, Itsuki POV, lots of thoughts addressed from Itsuki to Mutsuki, UBER SPOILERS. UBER SPOILERS.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame 2 in any way shape or form. Trust me; you'd be seeing so much more of Mutsuki if I did... X3

I repeat, **UBER SPOILERS. THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER REVEALS A PRIMARY PLOT POINT OF THE FATAL FRAME 2 STORY. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH LEARNING WITHOUT PLAYING. **(I finally found a spoiler warning format that works!)

**Oyakusoku**

**A fanfiction by Shayde (AKA Hino Akai)**

* * *

Mutsuki... 

Dear brother...

Please tell me again...

Why are we doing this...?

It's like my mind has lost all grasp on logic in the face of losing you.

Why must I lose you?

You're so scared of this ritual, and it usually has better results when the chosen twins are Twin Shrine Maidens instead of Altar Twins.

Sae is eager to do this ceremony.

Why couldn't they do it?

No!

I must not think like that.

If you knew of these thoughts, you would be ashamed.

So I will push them away, and simply look at you as we step on the panels to open the twin doors to the ritual chamber.

Dear Mutsuki...

If you only knew how reluctant I was to let you go even for that purpose...

I will lose you forever soon.

I know you say that you will be a butterfly and we will be one, but that does not change the fact I will not have my Mutsuki beside me in the night. That does not change the fact Chitose will lose a brother, and will have to suffice with only two arms around her when she runs to find comfort from something that frightened her. That does not change the fact you will be gone, taking my heart with you.

Mutsuki my love, did you not think about how this would hurt the ones you love?

I know I clutch your hand too tightly my dear one. I can hear your sharp inhale and feel the soft shuddering wince you give. I am almost angry enough not to care. Just like you don't care about the hearts of those you are leaving behind.

Beloved, why do you act as though this is harder for you?

You are giving your life to save this village and the life of a girl we have known for years.

And I am the one that must take it.

I am the one that must extinguish the burning flame in your eyes.

I am the one that must still your dear heart and stop your sweet breath.

Do you remember, my dear one, all the nights we have spent awake, simply listening to the sound of the darkness and each other's breath?

Do you remember the first night Chitose slipped into our room after she heard something like the sound of laughter from the Kiryu house? She said it was Akane and her doll. You told her that she was just hearing things and had been listening to too many ghost stories, because Hana-san had lived there for her entire life and she had never heard or seen Akane and the doll in the entire twenty-three years.

Do you remember sitting on the steps that lead to Kureha Shrine and just talking about anything and everything?

My poor Mutsuki...

I am sorry for my anger, and my harsh manner.

I slip my arm around the shoulders of my dear one, pulling him close as he shivers.We are passing through the chambers that hold those who have seen the X. They are fearsome creatures, bound with rope and blind.

My dear brother...

He holds tightly to my side and I can hear one of the masked priests behind us make an irritated noise.

Unable to help myself, I murmur to my dear one, breath gently moving wisps of rich ebony hair.

"I hope that was Father."

He responds with a choked chuckle. He always does that when he's trying not to laugh but can't help letting something out.

I'm going to miss it.

It seems like only seconds after he relaxes beneath my arm that we are in the horrid room and he is whispering to me, standing in front of me with the pedestal behind him, his breath rushing past my ear as his lips brush it gently.

'Promise me Itsuki... Promise me Yae and Sae will never have to go through this.'

He shifts to lay on the pedestal after speaking, pulling me with him as the priests begin their clanging of staves and chanting.

I swallow hard as he forces me to straddle him in the customary position for the ritual.

'Promise me.'

"I promise."

I swear it takes all of my strength to force those two simple words out. And Mutsuki... My dearly beloved brother... He simply smiles as he guides my hands to his throat.

He's forcing courage as he pulls me close, squeezing me gently and smiling reassuringly.

'I love you Itsuki... Remember that...'

Those words...

No.

No!

I can't do it!

I try to pull away but Mutsuki grabs my wrists, holding them tightly and keeping my hands in place. His brave, smiling mask is gone now, replaced with a wide-eyed and raw expression of fear.

'Itsuki... Brother... Please... I beg of you... Make me a butterfly...'

He whispers to me, voice soft and scared.

Mutsuki...

I'm sorry I must do this...

I tighten my fingers around his throat, almost wincing at the feeling of soft, warm flesh compressing against bone, bruises forming already thanks to my harsh hold. I want to finish this quickly.

I will make my brother's end come swiftly.

I won't let him suffer.

And I won't lose my nerve despite the quick, fluttering pulse beneath my palms.

Mutsuki clutches at my shoulders, pulse starting to slow and attempts at breathing coming between longer and longer pauses.

I have to say it now.

I have to speak the words I should have been murmuring with my every breath since birth.

I have to tell him before the light in his eyes is gone.

"... I love you..."

A bare trace of a smile crosses those angelic lips that have whispered secrets so willingly in the past.

Mutsuki...

My love...

I barely notice as they pull me away from you.

I only know what I've done after Mourners lift you and prepare to throw you in.

A priest I'm sure is Father holds me back as your limp figure falls into that pit.

I want to run to you.

My beautiful one...

My shining sibling deity...

... I have killed you...

We wait.

One heartbeat.

Two.

And Kurosawa-sama turns, leaving the chamber with a murderous expression.

Mutsuki my love?

My golden star in the darkest night?

My other half?

My dearest twin?

Please forgive me beloved.

Pleasehave mercyfor your devoted Itsuki.

Havemercyfor my soul.

Forgive me my sweet brother.

I have failed you.

* * *

Ayah, Forgive me if you come across a couple of words smooshed together. I proof-read everything multiple times, but the blasted Document Uploader thing keeps killing spaces.


	4. Shoyuubutsu Akane

WOOOOOO! Final chapter of Wakaremasu! -dance dance- I'm so proud of myself. X3 Well, I hope you guys like it! If you haven't noticed, I've been going in reverse chronological order, so I bet you can guess who's up now! -waits a beat- Yup! Akane and Azami! Please note that Akane's chapter will probably be longer, just because the (vague) descriptions of the events with the doll etc will be in it. And even those will mostly be Akane addressing Azami-doll without the knowledge of exactly what she's doing.

Warnings: Severe angst; hints of twincest if you're into that kinda thing and look uber uber hard for it, Akane POV, lots and lots of thoughts addressed from Akane to Azami and 'Azami' (Azami-doll), fan theories, UBER SPOILERS. UBER SPOILERS.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame 2 in any way shape or form. Trust me; you'd be seeing so much more of Mutsuki if I did... X3

I repeat, **UBER SPOILERS. THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER REVEALS A PRIMARY PLOT POINT OF THE FATAL FRAME 2 STORY. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH LEARNING WITHOUT PLAYING. **

**Shoyuu-butsu**

**A fanfiction by Shayde (AKA Hino Akai)**

* * *

... I had the dream again last night sister... 

... I dreamed you were cold as a doll...

... I dreamed we killed Father...

... I dreamed I killed you...

Oh wait, I have to do that, don't I...?

Azami, I don't want to kill you.

You're my sister.

It's not normal to kill sisters.

It's not normal to kill twins.

So it's doubly weird to kill your twin sister.

Azami, I don't want to kill you.

I don't have a choice, do I dear?

Father says it is for the good of the village.

You say you don't mind.

But Azami...

I don't want to kill you.

* * *

... Someone's hand is shaking. 

Is it mine, Azami, or yours?

Or are we both terrified of what we'll find beyond that far temple door?

I think it's both.

Azami...

We'll pass through the rope temple.

We'll walk the corridors to the ritual chamber.

We'll stand facing each other as the crimson tie between us is cut.

We'll kneel on the floor in that sacred room.

And I'll kill you.

I'll kill you and ignore my broken heart and empty soul.

I'll kill you to save our home, and because you asked me to.

I'll kill you because I love you.

Azami... What will I do without you?

You've always beenthere to curl up with me when we sleep.

You've always been there to wipe away my tears when I cry.

You've always been there to giggle with me when we hid Father's doll parts.

You've always been there to brush my hair when I'm sick and don't want to do it.

Azami...

I don't want to do this...

My hand tightens around Azami's as we pass a Mourner in the undergroundwalkways below the rope temple.

Poor sister... You're scared...

I step closer to her, wrapping an arm around her.

I'm scared too, but Azami comes first.

Azami just looks at me and smiles faintly before resting her head on my shoulder.

I'm happy all the way to the candlelight chamber.

Then I nearly die.

We are forced to face each other.

Azami...

How can you smile when your eyes are so frightened?

The rope is cut, most of it falling against Azami's side.

My hands... My hands are placed on Azami's neck as we kneel.

The priests bang their staves against the floor, chanting.

And Azami smiles as my hands tighten around her throat.

I'm in a daze as what seems like only seconds pass and Azami is taken from me. I stare after the priests, Azami hanging between them like a sack of grain the villagers carry.

Wait!

She smiled!

No!

Stop!

She's not dead!

I didn't kill her!

I stumble as I run down the steps after the priests.

"Stop! Stop! She's alive! She's alive! Don't throw her in! You'll kill her! She's not dead! I didn't kill her!"

I scream at them as I am stopped by two and held back as they lift my Azami and throw her into the pit.

"Azami... AZAMI!"

I scream myself hoarse all the way through the village and into our room...

My room...

Azami, I'm sorry!

I'm sorry...

* * *

Azami, how can they say I'm not in my right mind? 

You're right here with me.

You're beside me.

You're not dead.

Father said you were.

He tried to kill you.

I haven't seen him in a few days...

Your cheek is cold as I reach out to make sure you're really here.

I wonder why my fingers leave streaks of red behind.

I wonder why you're so cold.

Azami... You shouldn't be so cold...

Azami...

Azami...

You're not Azami...

You're not Azami!

You're not--

* * *

... wHY dO YoU kIll?

... I dON't wAnt TO KilL AnyMoRE!

_**Azami...**_

_Azami..._

_... Azami..._

_Forgive me._

* * *

Whoooo! Alrighty then, boys and babes, Wakaremasu is officially done!

Sorry it took so long. Life has not been kind. x.X Uber sorry.

I'll get Azami out for Sutemasu ASAP... If my classes permit... x.X regrets taking advanced courses sometimes

**NOTE**: The space problem still isn't fixed over here, so pardon missing spaces.


End file.
